Burawa soczewka
by sybilcrane
Summary: Nie można żyć wiecznie w cieniu innych ludzi; nie można stać w miejscu. Shikamaru x Sakura


Drżący w ekscytacji palec nieśpiesznie musnął powierzchnię pionka w kształcie podłużnego klina; jeden ruch mniej w drodze po zwycięstwo. Uśmiechnął się, choć usta nie drgnęły – tkwiły w posągowym bezruchu. Uśmiech bowiem mignął w tęczówkach, których czekoladowa barwa, odbijając mdławe światło gdzieniegdzie porozstawianych świec, w wieczornym półmroku nabierała kuriozalnego chłodu. Wszechobecny śpiew cykad bynajmniej nie rozpraszał – chaos ciszy na zewnątrz mieszał się z chaosem myśli we wnętrzu jego świadomości. W efekcie zmysł słuchu nie reagował na bezwartościowe dźwięki i zatracał się w odgłosach wydawanych przez ożywione sztuczną dynamicznością pionki (drewno ocierające się o drewno) w czasie realizowania następnego posunięcia. Przyłożył kciuk do ust i w zamyśleniu przygryzł paznokieć. Uważnym spojrzeniem obejmował planszę i rozmyślając o kolejnym ruchu, próbował jednocześnie rozszyfrować taktykę przeciwnika; jego styl był osobliwy. Nie znał słowa, którym mógłby określić tę grę. Chaotyczna, niechlujna, ale przez to zaskakująca, z dozą niebywałej fantazji i doskonałym zmysłem obserwacji.

Wydał z siebie ostentacyjne westchnienie, po czym na moment przymknął oczy. Położył palec na wieży i przesunął ją przynoszącą wymierną korzyść ilość pól; zajmowała dobrą pozycję, tuż nieopodal praktycznie odsłoniętego króla. To nieostrożność, niedopatrzenie? Może podstęp?

- Nie obserwuj – usłyszał.

Mimowolnie podniósł wzrok. Kobiecy głos (nie)przypadkowo doprowadził do stopniowej destrukcji harmonii, którą stworzył dzięki dwóm chaotycznym czynnikom. Ściągnął brwi, przez co na dotychczasowo gładkim czole wystąpiły głębokie bruzdy.

- Dlaczego? – zapytał, nie mogąc zrozumieć, do jakiego wniosku zmierzała tą rozmową – Gra polega na obserwacji.

- Owszem, ale robisz to zbyt swobodnie.

- Swobodnie?

Tym razem to ona westchnęła.

- Obserwujesz planszę, ale czy wiesz, że sam jesteś obserwowany? Szłam za śladem twoich spojrzeń. – Wykonała jeden ruch; wykorzystała lancę i zgarnęła wieżę. Mężczyzna w irytacji przygryzł wargę.

Nie planował ciągnąć dialogu, ale nagle coś go natchnęło; jego mózg zawsze musiał analizować, precyzować i rozkładać na optymalnie przystępne wiadomości.

- Dlaczego mi zdradzasz tę taktykę? – zadał pytanie po raz kolejny. Nie lubił bezcelowych działań, a to niewątpliwie należało do tego niechwalebnego grona. – Nie mówiąc mi o tym, mogłaś wygrać.

Nie odpowiedziała. Przypuszczał, że nawet nie zamierzała odpowiedzieć. Dlatego próbował odgadnąć milczące słowa za pomocą obserwacji. Obserwacja jednak na nic się zdała. Nie wykonywała niepotrzebnych ruchów. Siedziała nieruchomo, wzrokiem precyzyjnie taksowała jego osobę i prawdopodobnie poszukiwała tego, co on od kilku chwil próbował znaleźć u niej. Pomimo rozbieżnych sposobów prowadzenia gry, mieli pokrewne osobowości. Geniusze – doskonałe, nieograniczone jakimikolwiek schematami. Ona, w przeciwieństwie do niego, bardziej brutalna, on jednak – przebiegły. Szmaragdowe oczy błysnęły z niepokojącą nutą satysfakcji w atramentowych ciemnościach. Ludzie mówili, że ta kobieta to eksplozja niespodziewanego talentu. Prawda była nieco bezwzględniejsza i smutniejsza; nikt nigdy nie miał względem niej jakichkolwiek oczekiwań. Ignorowana, zdegradowana do roli zwykłej osoby, postrzegana jako bezbarwna, osunęła się w cień i samotnie dopieszczała to, co każdy obecnie zwał talentem. Nie znał osoby, która miałaby w sobie więcej koloru od Sakury, a jednak ludzie zawsze na nią patrzyli zza burawej soczewki. Bezlitośnie wkomponowali ją w tło codzienności.

- Mat – słowa, które wydobyły się z jej ust, brzmiały jak warkot dzikiego zwierzęcia.

Potrząsnął głową i kilkakrotnie zamrugał objętymi wieczną sennością oczami, patrząc to na kobietę, to na planszę. Sytuacja panująca na niej była jednoznaczna – wygrała.

- Nawet pewność można oprószyć zwątpieniem – powiedziała, po czym wstała. Kości w kolanach, nieprzyzwyczajone do statyczności, strzeliły z braku długotrwałego ruchu. – Jednak nie jesteś niepokonany.

Odwróciła się na pięcie i na odchodnym rzuciła:

- Do zobaczenia.

Shikamaru nagle zerwał się z miejsca.

- Sakura! – krzyknął za kobietą; zrzuciła mu zdziwione spojrzenie zza pleców. – Jutro rewanż!

Posłała mu zatarty w wieczornym powietrzu uśmiech i machnęła niedbale dłonią.

Naprawdę zakwitłaś, Sakura.


End file.
